The Prisoner of Glouphrie/Transcript
Legend: A – Adventurer; GO – Golrie; G – Golrana; I – Ilfeen; GN – Gnome; 103 – Guard no. 103; B – Bolrie; 126 – Operator no. 126; 153 – Breeder no. 153; CB – Captain Belmondo; KB – King Bolren Quest Start A: Hey Golrie! How are you doing? Golrie: Hey, Adventurer! Nice of you to come down for a natter. Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Remember how I said I was going to sort all this junk out? Well, I started on it, and, while I was taking a break with a book, I realised that my bookmark was a letter from Gramps. It might be the last one he sent, and, well, have a look: O don’t know what to do. --- Select an Option --- Actually, I came here for Glarial’s pebble. at the letter --- Golrie shows you the letter. GO: So, you’re going to help, right? A: Sure, I’ll help you out. First, I have a few questions. GO: Fire away! --- Select an Option --- Can you show me the letter again? Who’s Gena? How long have you had this letter? What should we do next? That’ll be all, thanks. - A: Who’s Gena? GO: That’s grandma. She died like seven years ago. She smelt of worm crunchies and confused me with Gramps a lot. - A: How long have you had the letter? GO: I don't know! It would’ve been years, but I don’t know how long. There have been so many of them. I’m not the family’s secretary! Why should it be my fault if Gramps is in trouble? A: Woah, nobody said it was your fault. Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of it. --- A: What should we do next? GO: We’re going to need an adventurer, someone who will recklessly bound into Arposandra, vanquish an army of gnomes, throw Gramps over their shoulder and be back home in time for cocktails. We’re going to need…my mum. A: You’re mum? - GO: Adventurer, this is my mum, Golrana. And mum, this is Adventurer. She’s been helping me to catalogue Gramps’ stuff. A: Pleased to meet you. Golrana: Wait, are you THE Adventurer? The one my uncle keeps going on about? He said that you saved the Tree Gnome Village by bringing back the protection orbs from the Khazard warlord, and got rid of Glouphrie’s evil watchers. A: Ah, yes, that’s me. G: I would have gone about it a little differently, but still pretty heroic, for a human. GO: Mum, sorry to interrupt, but Adventurer found this in the storeroom downstairs. She’d been using it as a bookmark. Golrie gives you a swift kick before you can say anything. GO: It probably arrived in Gramps’ last shipment a few years back, but I’m not sure. G: Show me that, Gogo! Golrana reads the letter. G: This is terrible news! I can’t wait a moment more. Gather my quest kit, Gogo: it’s time to bring dad back, once and for all. GO: You can’t go on you own, mum. I said that Adventurer should go with you. G: You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Gogo. The letter asks for a gnomes’s help. A: If I may… I’ve been in Arposandra’s sewers, fought mutated terrorbirds and operated anti-illusion devices. To be honest, I could probably do this by my… G: yes, yes, yes. Fair enough, you can come along as my quest apprentice. I’ll get ready and will meet you just before the Galarpos Mountains. They’re the mountain range to the west of here. Travel west through the valley between the Observatory and the lava fields until you reach some shrubbery. I’ll take everything we should need and will meet you there, you pack a determination to learn from the best. GO: Right, I’ll go back to the cave. All this excitement has given me the urge for a nap. Mountain Trek G: Ah, Adventurer! I hope you’ve done your stretches; it’s going to be quite the climb. I’ve had a quick look around the area and I think we can squeeze between these plants. Ready to go? --- Select an Option --- Yes, let’s go. I have a few things to do first. --- A: Yes, let’s go. G: To Lletya! - You spot a gap between the old tree’s roots and push the roots aside. - G: Onwards! It can’t be far to the other side. - A: There’s a ledge here. We should be able to cross. G: It’s too fragile. You’d only fall down and break one of your freakishly long legs. A: ‘Freakish’? G: Okay, I take it back: you have the legs of a terrorbird. Now, wait here. - G: You can do it! Baby-steps across the rope! - A: I can’t go any further. That next stone is too far away. G: We need to find another way round. Those stones are too slippery, and there’s no way you’re going to stuff me into your backpack. A: Haha! Well. I’m sure Bolrie found a way round that didn’t involve hitch-hiking on adventurers. - A: There’s a small crevice here. G: My turn again, so soon? Put your feet up and relax, but don’t run off while I’m in there. A: Relax? Just you wait, we’ll come across a really high lever and then you’ll need me. G: Of course, we will, Adventurer. Of course. - G: There’s no crevice too small for Golrana to squeeze into! Now, let’s get you over to this side. I’ll push the stone in the water so you can get across. Lletya G: Fresh air! What an interesting smell! It smells like a forest, but so unlike any I’ve visited before. We must be getting close to the elven lands! - G: In my experience, a tree this sturdy would hold me without a problem. Of course, I couldn’t say the same about you. But I say we give it a go! - G: Greetings, elf. I’m Golrana. I’m not exactly experienced talking to elves, so please excuse us if we’re insulting you by being here. I was hoping to speak to Ilfeen. Ilfeen: I am Ilfeen. It seems I have become a friend to all gnomes! Teclyn saw you arrive from a distance and called for me. You’re only the second gnome to arrive this way; I presume you are here because of the letter? G: We are indeed. Golrana shows Ilfeen the letter. I: This was forwarded years ago. We had lost any hope that someone would come. G: We only found it recently. Let’s say that we came as soon as we could. By the way, this is Adventurer: he/she’s going to help me in this mission. A: Hello again, Ilfeen. I: Adventurer and I have met before. You have made a wise choice for a partner in your mission. G: You’ve got no shortage of good references, Adventurer! Anyhow, Ilfeen, the letter mentions that you would help us to find my father. I: Your father? Are you Bolrie’s daughter? G: That I am. I: Then I could not be more honoured to meet you. Your dad has a brilliant analytical mind. It is such a shame that it is set so stubbornly on revenge. He’s spent a few hundred years experimenting in his cave, researching methods for dispelling illusions, just to find Glouphrie and avenge his family. - I: There you go! I’ll be in the village if you need me. - You find many long planks in the crate. You take two and place them on the table. - You notice the crystal is not properly linked to the base of the lamp. You take it and place it on the table. - You find a few long crystals in the crate. You take one and place it on the table. - You find many rags in the crate. You take two and place them on the table. - You find a pot of rune glue. You take it and place it on the table. - You find a few medium-sized crystals on the shelf. You take one and place it on the table. - You take a minute crystal seed. - You find many short planks in the crate. You take six and place them on the table. - You find a few short crystals in the crate. You take one and place it on the table. - You find many medium-sized planks in the crate. You take two and place them on the table. - A: That’s the last of them! I’ve got everything I need to build the device. - You build the device. - You have successfully calibrated the device. You place the coins in the anti-illusion device. - A: Finished! I’ve followed the instructions carefully. It should work! G: By Oaknock’s saw, Adventurer! I feel I’ve misjudged you. In several lifetimes, I could never have constructed that. Anyway, we have to push on: I'll strap this onto my back and meet you at the Lletya bank. You may be a master craftsman, but I’m pretty sure I’ll beat you in a footrace! The Stone City G: Right, you ready to go? Feeling limber? --- Select an Option --- Yes, let’s go. I have a few things to do first. --- A: Yes, let’s go. G: I’m right behind you. - G: Look! What’s that? It wasn’t there before! A: You’re right! G: It must have been revealed by the anti-illusion device. Let’s open it. - G: An air vent in the middle of the mountains? I call shenanigans! Here, attach this rope and feed it into the hole. A: No problem! You open the vent and attach the rope securely. - You climb down the rope until you arrive at another vent. You peek through the bars… - Gnome: Come on! Faster! We’re not going to subdue humankind by being wimpy, and you know it. A: Is that Glouphrie? G: Glouphrie can’t be alive. That makes no sense. A: With Glouphrie, you can’t be sure of anything. Those gnomes: they’re all dressed like Glough. GN: Stop! Vanish! Attack! G: Who’s Glough? A: A vindictive gnome who used to be a Grand Tree Guardian – until he tried to kill the Grand Tree and frame humans for the crime. G: You seem to know more about our race than I do! You think the gnomes are related to Glough? A: Perhaps. It may be that Glough comes from Arposandra. Let’s get going before they notice us. - A: It’s rather dark in here. G: I’ve found something! It’s hollow. A: That’s my head! Would you please get off? G: Ha, sorry! - A: I can see an opening further down. - A: The rope doesn’t seem to go any further dow- Ow! Watch where you’re go- Aaaah! - A: Urrgh. You hear Golrana’s voice echoing down the chute. G: Sorry! You okay? A: Well, I’ve just been pushed to the bottom of the chute. You? G: I managed to grip onto that vent you missed. It leads to a quiet corridor. I’ll have a look around. A: You sure you didn’t push me on purpose? Oh, never mind: wait there, I’ll try to find you. - A: These tortoises, are they…mining? I should get out of here before I get noticed. - You rotate the watcher so that it faces the wall. - Guard no. 103: Who goes there? --- Select an Option --- My name is Adventurer I’m a gnome. Your master, Glouphrie. --- A: Your master, Glouphrie. 103: Glouphrie? Never heard of you. My master’s Glouck. Aren’t you a little tall for a gnome? --- Select an Option --- I am one of the tallest. That’s because I’m disguised as a human. --- A: That’s because I’m disguised as a human. I came to test you, and you failed the test by neglecting to raise the alarm. You shall be relegated to watching over the downstairs area. Please leave. I will take over. 103: Awww, squawk! I didn’t know we would get tested. Can I get a second chance? I will react properly next time, I promise! A: No, we can’t take the chance. It could be worse: we could have dumped you in the sewers. 103: Gasp! I will go downstairs now! Thank you for the opportunity! A: I can’t believe I got away with that. - Bolrie: A human, Glouck? What do you hope to achieve? The illusion’s life-like, though, I must say. A little podgy around the edges, but still pretty good. A: Are you Bolrie? B: Pffrt! You know full well that I’m Bolrie! Look, I’m not in the mood for you today. Leave me here to rot? Fine. Just leave me to rot in peace. A: Will you snap out of it and let me speak? My name’s Adventurer. I’m getting you out of here. B: Ha! You thought this would work, Glouck? Or were you just bored? You know me better than this; I’d rather take orders from a warped terrorbird than a human. A: Who’s this Glouck you keep talking about? I thought Glouphrie was in charge of this place? B: I’m surprised: no-one has mentioned that traitor’s name in years, least of all Glouck. Okay, I’ll humour you. Perhaps you are who you say you are. A: I travelled with your daughter toy rescue you after your grandson, Golrie, found your last letter. B: You say I have a grandson? How could I possibly…? And little Golrana, my princess… No, snap out of it Bolrie! My daughter would never trust a human to save me! What have you done with her? --- Select an Option --- I fell down the shaft and we got separated. We decided to split up, so that we would find you quicker. She is waiting for us somewhere safe. - A: I fell down the shaft ad we got separated. I landed in what looked like a mine, while she came out on this level, the prison level, I think. We should go and find her. B: What? You clumsy oaf! You left my little Golrana alone? A: Hey, I’m not clumsy! She pushed me down accidentally – I think. And she can certainly handle herself. If you are so worried about your daughter, we should go and look for her as soon as possible. - A: She is waiting for us somewhere safe. I’ll take you there. --- B: Woah! Wait a minute! How do I know you’re not one of Glouck’s tricks? A: For one, I don’t know who Glouck is… B: *sigh* Glouck’s the leader of this place. He looks a lot like Glouphrie the Untrusted did, back in the dark days, but Glouck’s forbidden everyone from so much as uttering Glouphrie’s name. It’s so extreme that most have never even heard of it. A: You know, you could always ask me questions that Glouck couldn’t answer. If he’s spent his life in Arposandra, there must be plenty he doesn’t know. B: Questions, huh? I think I can do that. What’s the name of the elf mentioned in the letter that brought you here? --- Select an Option --- Teclyn. Ilfeen. Arianwyn. Oronwen. I don’t remember. --- A: Ilfeen. B: Who was the letter addressed to? --- Select an Option --- Golrie. Golrana. Gena. Bolren. I don’t remember. --- A: Gena. B: How did you find Arposandra? A: We followed the instructions in your lab, made a portable anti-illusion device and scouted the west of the mountains. There, we found an aeration vent that wasn’t there before. We tied up a rope and came down. B: If, as you say, you made an anti-illusion device, how many different types of coloured crystal coins can be made with the singing bowl? --- Select an Option --- 28. 35. 42. 64. I don’t remember. --- A: 42. B: In my lab, there’s a picture on the wall. What is it of? --- Select an Option --- The Grand Tree. Mountains. Gena. The sea, I don’t remember. --- A: The Grand Tree. B: Not one answer wrong! I’m sorry for being so rude, human. Let’s go and find my daughter. - A: Could you stay in this alcove for a minute while I go and get Golrana? I want to make sure the coast is clear. - A: Golrana, I found… G: Shhhhhhhh! Look… Operator no. 126: Squawk! Squawk! I have to make the machines ready! Breeder no. 153: Coming through! 126: I hope this batch fares better than the last. 100% failed conversion, that was. 153: I know! Why spend so much time breeding them when so few make the conversion? On the other claw, it’s better than guarding downstairs or working in the factory. At least we get to ogle the ladies. 126: There’s a nice one in this lot. Lovely plumage. Let’s hope she makes it. 153: We can hope! I wonder if fiddling with the machine would make more useful terrorbirds, like us. I reckon the bosses would appreciate that. 126: No, no! We can’t touch the machines! It’s forbidden! 153: Ah, well. I suppose we should get on with it. Off you go! 126: Ooh, that one worked! We might be in luck! Out of the way, no. 202. 126: We’ll take you to the conditioning pods later. You’ll get taught everything you need to start work in a moment. Now, time for the hot chick! So sad. She didn’t make it. What a waste. Blue was not her colour. What’s this? The alarm! Squawk! Squawk! Don’t panic! 153: What could be causing it? Prisoner escaping? Guard 103 sleeping on the button? A: Let’s get out of here before they find us. I hope your dad is where I left him. - G: Dad? Is that you? B: My princess? A: We can catch up later. We need to climb up the chute. I’ll go first, Golrana, Bolrie, attach yourselves to the rope and I’ll pull you both up. Reunion B: My eyes! The light is blinding! G: Quick, Adventurer! We removed the rope, but the gnomes in black will find other ways up. Push that boulder in front of the vent! - A: There! That should keep them occupied for a while. - G: Dad, is that you? Are you all right? B: Golrana, my little princess, I… barely recognised you. You are so much older than I remember… G: Oh, dad. Just hug me, will you. You may not know it, but you’ve been gone for a long, long time. I could barely walk when you left, and now my hair is going grey. B: You’ll always be my beautiful little princess, Golrana. How’s your mother? G: Oh, Dad… B: What? G: Mum died… B: No! No, I refuse to… G: Mum died, Dad. She died seven years ago. B: Dearest Gena… How could I have left you all for so long? G: Mum passed away quietly in her sleep. She never stopped thinking of you, even at the very end. And every time she saw Golrie, your grandson, she’d note how much he looked like you. Gogo’s more like you than he knows. You’ve been away so long! Almost two hundred years! B: You don’t know how sorry I am. I wanted to clear our honour, but I’ve missed my whole life, hurt the people I cared about, and failed to be there for Gena as she passed. Golrana… will you ever forgive me? G: Of course, Dad. Why else do you think I’m here? We all suffered, like you did, but we dealt with it and become stronger because of it. I wouldn’t have travelled, the globe, seen the things I’ve seen, had you become king. Although you couldn’t forgive yourself, it only took a few years for people to forget about your ‘disgrace’. Uncle Bolren supported us from the start, and soon let us live above ground. He’s the king, you know. As soon as I was old enough, I left the Tree Gnome Village. At first, I told myself that I was looking for you, but I soon grew to love travelling and exploring for its own sake. I found a kindred spirit, Belmondo, a charming gnome pilot, and we married and had a son. We called him Golrie in your honour. We stayed at the Tree Gnome Village until Gogo was old enough to cope on his own. Gogo’s not an adventurer. He loves lining in his cave, reading books and studying. He’s like you, in that sense, and he’s so very eccentric and quick-witted. He’s been keeping an eye on those parcels you sent, but he soon became overwhelmed with them. I’m sure you’ll both get on like a tree on fire! But, we can’t just stay here. - G: Let’s go back to the Tree Gnome Village. I can’t face losing you again in the mountains. I’ll use a few Grand Tree seed pods. Hopefully there’s enough space for a few gliders to land here. - Captain Belmondo: Gnome glider for a very special lady! G: Belmondo! I didn’t know you were on duty! CB: I’m always on duty for a beautiful lady like yourself. G: You charmer! Let me introduce you. Belmondo, this is my dad, Bolrie. Dad, this is my husband, Belmondo. CB: Most delighted to make your acquaintance, sir! You’ll have to excuse me for not asking your permission before taking Golrana’s hand. Rest assured, had anyone known your whereabouts, I would not have made such a presumption. G: In fairness, Belmondo asked mum for my hand – she told me that much. B: Belmondo, you seem like a fine, well-mannered gnome. I should thank you for looking after my pr…Golrana. CB: She’s the one looking after us all, sir. Now, we normally take people back to the Grand Tree, but, in this case, I presume you would rather go to the Tree Gnome Village? G: There’s nowhere to land at the Tree Gnome Village. Besides, didn’t Uncle Bolren disapprove of gliders near the village? CB: Darling, I can land anywhere. Besides, you need to make a big entrance when you have the king’s long-lost brother in tow! Sir, may I have the honour of flying you back to the Tree Gnome Village? B: The honour would be mine! A Family Reunited G: Uncle Bolren! King Bolren: Golrana, stop calling me uncle! It makes me feel ancient, and I’m barely older than you are! G: Hehe! I can’t help it: I’m in too good a mood, uncle! KB: Bolrie, is that you? Golrana, why have you brought me this cruel Glouphrie trick? A: On no, not again… I can promise you he isn’t. If he was a trick, we’d know, because Golrana is wearing a portable anti-illusion device. B: Dearest brother, it’s been too long! You are looking so well, brother! Interesting hedge maze you’ve built around the village. You like it? We’re still fighting the swine Khazard. The hedge maze seems to keep him at bay. It’s a copy of one of the puzzles you used to draw for me, brother. GO: What’s all the noise? G: Gogo! Dad, this is Golrie: your grandson ad a little miscreant. B: Haha! Golrie, I hate to say it, but you look a lot like me at your age. Golrana, he’s a fantastic-looking gnome. G: That he is! Please excuse me uncle, but there’s someone here who deserves our thanks. Adventurer, I was skeptical at first, but we couldn’t have done it without you. You couldn’t deserve your reward more. QUEST COMPLETE Post-Quest Dialogue Bolren A: Hello again Bolren. KB: Well hello, it’s good to see you again. A: I found Arposandra! KB: Really? You’ve actually been there? A: Briefly, yes. It really is a dangerous place. KB: I don’t believe you! You’ve got to be joking. A: Maybe, one day, you’ll believe me. Golrana G: Hey, Adventurer! Have you come to bring me some spirit tree seeds? I’ll keep them for you. A: No, I just came to see how things were. G: How very unlike an adventurer! It’s appreciated, of course. Dad’s well; he’s upstairs, recovering from his ordeal in Arposandra, and he’s already planning the next step of his revenge, bless him. We visit mum’s grave every weekend, too. Golrie’s back in the cave, and I’m holding back his allowance until he’s organised it all. My training’s going well; the spirit trees quite like me, although they tell me that you are a great whisperer yourself. I’m starting to think that perhaps – but only perhaps – you may be as good an adventurer as me. And that’s about it! A: Glad to know it’s all going okay. I’ll see you later. Bolrie B: Greetings, Adventurer. I was…rude to you in the dungeons of Arposandra, and never gave you the thanks you deserved. What can I say – they were an old man’s prejudices. Thank you. A warning, though: this isn’t over. I’m going to find another way into Arposandra to have my revenge, if my legs will carry me. Blast it, I’ll learn to glide there if I have to! When that day comes, I may ask for your help. A: I’ll help, you can count on that. You’re not the only one who wants to get to the bottom of this. Golrie GO: Hello, Adventurer. Did you come to tell me about Gramps? --- Select an Option --- about Prisoner of Glouphrie Actually, I came for Glarial’s pebble. --- GO: Adventurer! I can’t thank you enough for getting Gramps out of that pickle! You can’t imagine the trouble you would have been in if anything had happened to him. Can’t believe you left that letter in a book. A: It’s okay, Golrie. It all worked out in the end. Although, I’m fairly certain your granddad hasn’t given up with his plans to bring down Glouphrie and Arposandra. Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t go and do anything silly, will you? GO: Mum will help with that, don’t you worry. I’ll keep doing what I do. You know, cataloguing and stuff. A: I heard your mum’s staying around the village now, to train as a tree whisperer. Your mum is full of surprises. GO: Yeah? Well, your mum… Naah, just kidding! Anyway! Thanks again, Adventurer! I’ll see you around! A: Bye! Belmondo CB: Flight leaving for the Grand Tree! Ilfeen A: Hello again. Are you still offering to chant seeds? I: I am, but you’ll need your own seed. After I’ve made you a new bow or shield once, I’ll be able to chant your old bows and shields back to full charges. A: There is something I meant to ask you about. Do you remember Oaknock? He was a gnome inventor. I: Of course! I remember him from when I was living in the eastern lands. He was just a budding engineer then. I rather liked the young gnome: he was rather loud, but he had a good soul. He was very interested in elven magic. Last time we spoke, not so long ago, he was very interested in illusion magic and how to dispel it. I have him some advice and a few pieces of equipment to help him. A: I think Oaknock died of old age a few hundred years ago now… I: I keep forgetting – a hundred years is a long time for you. A: Did you ever give him a seed? I: Of course. It grew into a saw. I hope he found it useful. A: I think he did! Thanks. Ilfeen smiles serenely. Category:Transcripts